The Concert of DEATH
by Mrs.KristinaKidoiloveuJOE
Summary: Mimi wants Matt, but Matt is with Sora! How far will she go to get what she wants? This is a funky story, be aware


They're coming to take me away ha ha hee hee ho ho, they're coming to take me away, to the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time, and the nice men in the clean, white suits, they're coming to take me away ha ha hee hee ho ho... Hello you might find this story a tad disturbing, but I had a lot of fun writing it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. If I did, then my friend and I would have killed off Sora a LONG time ago (Mrs.Ishida-to-you says: Heck yeah, how dare she take my Matt!) You mean your Mattie-boy! (shut up)  
  
The Concert of Death:  
  
At Matt's Concert Matt's piercing blue eyes searched the audience for a familiar face. Fiery red hair caught his eye as he walked off stage.  
"Oh Matt! That was wonderful! I wanna hear another song!" the bearer of a high pitched voice said, suddenly before him.  
"Hi Mimi, have you seen Sora?"  
"No," she said, her voice suddenly tuning cold, "I haven't, but I'm sure Tai has. They seemed a little cozy at the concert."  
Matt's eyes narrowed in anger, "That little son of a bi..."  
He was interrupted by Sora wrapping her arms around his neck from behind him.  
"Now, Matt, mind your manners! Tai, here, had a little to much to drink and needed escorting out of the building." He looked over at Tai and saw he looked a little on the queasy side.  
"Hey Meems, could you come with me to something out of my car?" Joe asked as he walked up.  
"What is it?" she inquired.  
"A surprise," came the reply. As Mimi and Joe left, Izzy came in and passed them by wishing that Joe was holding his hand instead of Mimi's.  
  
Later "Hey, Joe, thanks for the cake!" Izzy exclaimed.  
"Well, you know, cake makes everything better!"  
  
In the Girls' Restroom "Sora, could you accompany me to the powder room?" Mimi asked innocently.  
"Sure, whatever, just stop using big words, 'cause they don't fit you."  
Mimi rolled her eyes and left for the bathroom. Strangely, Tai suspected something and followed them.  
  
As soon as the bathroom door closed, Mimi pulled out a knife and pointed it at Sora. Sora screamed and ran out the door, then into Tai.  
"What are you doing? What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Tai yelled at Mimi.  
"Oh well! I'll just have to kill you, too!" She plunged the knife into his flesh and a scream ripped through his body. Sora was convulsing in sobs and hysterically pleaded, "No! Please don't kill me!"  
"I'm sorry, Sora, but you must die. Good-bye," she said in the calmest voice Sora had ever heard, "Cool, that rhymed," she said as she slashed through Sora.  
Matt, hearing their screams, ran to find his best friend and his girlfriend, almost in peices.  
"Mimi," he breathed. He ran to his car and pulled out a five foot club from the trunk (says in explanatory voice: "for safety measures")  
"Hey, Mimi! Time to come out and play!"  
"Oh, Mattie-boy! I thought you'd never ask!"  
"Well..." he said as he swung the club down on her head just as she ran up to him, "This is for my best friend!" As he hit her again and bashed her head in, he said, "This is for my girlfriend!" Mimi gave a low moan and sunk to the floor.  
Suddenly Matt heard the roar of a chainsaw and whirled around to find JOE, his eyes wild, holding it.  
"You..." he gasped, "you killed Mimi! The only thing I ever wanted in life and you killed her!" Matt had barely enough time to deflect the chainsaw with his club as Joe swung it madly around. Matt hit the chainsaw away and accidently tripped him. Joe scream as he landed on the chainsaw.(NOOOOOO! Why did he have to die?! I'll just be sitting here quietly, mourning his death!) Matt shut his eyes as the blood pooled around him.  
He whispered to himself, "What is this world coming to..."  
"Hello, Matt," said a calm voice behind him.  
"Izzy! Oh, I'm so glad it's you! What are we going to do?" he asked turning around. His only answer was a crunch as the axe split through his neck, knocking his head to the floor.  
Izzy said to no one in particular, "I loved Joe with all my heart, ansd he never saw it, but you took away my only chance, so you had dto die."  
  
Later Izzy sat, discombobulately(Yes that's actually a word; Look up discomboblulate), pndering on what to do, when he realized he had no friends left. He took the blood-covered axe, raised it high and plunged it into his chest. He collapsed and just lay there gasping.  
  
FOUR hours later- T.K.'s Car "Maybe we should go in,now," the boy said.  
The girl just pulled him back on top of her.  
"No, I'm serious! There must have been a wild after party, 'cause I heard screaming a while ago!"  
"Nah, it was probably just Tai screwing some chick he picked up!" she reasoned. He gave her a pleading look. "All right, fine, but you owe me!" Kari exclaimed.  
"Don't worry, I'll pay oyou back REAL soon."  
They walked to the auditorium door and then inside.  
"Hey, sorry we're late! We had a little touble with the c...a...r..." They just stared, open-mouthed, at the carnage that lay about hte floor.  
"Hey, T.K., everyone's dead!"  
"This is so AWESOME, hey, wanna make out?"  
"Sure," she said as she wrapped her arms around his muscled body, "Hey, have you been working out?"  
"All for you, babah," he replied in his sexiest voice. Need I say more?


End file.
